User talk:Tony 1998
__TOC__ Title Updates History Done :) AndreEagle17 01:25, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Title Updates page Notes is the right word. It's what Rockstar uses. As a software engineer, it's what I use on similar pages in the "real" world when documenting the updates on a particular piece of software. It doesn't need to be changed to history. The Update Notes document normally has a "version history" table. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:44, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Westside JDM Wasn't tring to undermine you, just didn't want to leave him any comeback or holes to pick in your argument. i.e dates for the mod content ban and "well Smurfynz uses spaces in his filenames" (I use underscores). Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:43, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Westside JDM (talk) 16:42, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for giving me another chance Twitter nonsense I'm keeping an eye on him already. AndreEagle17 01:46, August 18, 2015 (UTC) GTA Fanon Wiki Hey. As part of our affiliation with the GTA Fanon Wiki, I have been asked to try and recruit new users for them who I think would be decent at making fanon stories. They said that most of the new users that they get just mess around and have bad writing skills. I am therefore sending out this message to all of the members of staff to ask for them to give it a try and see if they like it. I notice some of you making separate pages to the side of your profile which are about your own character or even game. So yeah, give it a try, and see how you do. You never know, you could find a new hobby. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 06:49, August 19, 2015 (UTC) GTA Wiki Crew Hi Tony, I was wondering if we could do something with the crew? Maybe change the emblem, give people who use the crew full time or are higher up on the wiki staff a promotion, and maybe switch up the color scheme and just use it more often. I don't wanna be rude, so I'll assist you with any of the above and give input. I have a crew emblem I'm pretty proud of myself, but it has nothing to do with the GTA Wiki. I notice a lot of people on there are muscle, when there's virtually no Lieutenants or Representives, I can help with balancing it out! And maybe the color should be something that is common throughout the wiki, like a DARK yellow or light blue. Please respond, thanks! Mortsnarg (talk) 00:27, August 23, 2015 (UTC) What exactly would you be looking for in a crew emblem? I noticed you didn't particularly like the one that's on there now, want me to change it to that of a similar emblem to the one I showed you, but with more GTA-esque colors? Change the crew color? Promotions to other users so hierarchy is more balanced out? I can help and DO anything to better the crew, or make it more engaging I suppose. Mortsnarg (talk) 17:50, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay! Sounds good! I don't wanna come off as just trying to get up through the ranks for the power and ability to add folks quickly, but I was thinking I could maybe get promoted? Nothing too high up, just enough so I can make cosmetic changes (colors, with permission and discussion, emblems). I'll get to work on the emblem and I'll help with anyhting you need, and I like the time that you're gonna get it officially revamped! It all sounds good, I'll heed your advice on the emblem, and I have some ideas for a more different approach as well. Thanks! Mortsnarg (talk) 07:31, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I was advised by Leon Davis to send my request for promotion to the position of Patroller to all the current GTA Wiki Staff. The following was copied from the Requests for Promotion page, aside from the timestamp, which is current at the time of sending. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller Good day sir/madam, I have an interest in the position of Patroller on this wiki. I have been active since 25 May 2015 on this wiki, but have been editing since 18 December 2012 (on Halo Nation), though I have been most active on this wiki. I have made 511 edits (at the time of writing this message) since joining this wiki: mostly minor spelling or grammatical corrections (a few of these edits were made within a short period of time to the same page due to missed errors in my earlier edit(s)), and a relatively small number of more major page changes. I have not had any warnings and/or blocks, and as far as I am aware, only two of my edits (excluding my personal templates) to date have been undone: one due to ignorance of context, the other due to a contentious trivia article which I am currently seeking to discuss with "RainingPain17" (see my Talk page for more information regarding these reversions). I also seek to help other users where possible. On a personal note, I am keen on the idea of being an observer/arbitrator, as I intend to study to qualify as a lawyer, and I regard this as a test of sorts. I hope that you will approve. Thank you for your time. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:16, September 6, 2015 (UTC) That Ferrari Guy Hey Tony. I'm just here to inform you that That Ferrari Guy is not a sockpuppet and is actually Monk's younger brother, despite them sharing the same name. Monk told me, Andre, and Myth that outside of the wiki. ( ) 21:45, September 6, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :We're identical twins, despite the 7 year age gap. We look the same, think the same, have/had the same issues. (We both have ADHD) Sorry if that confuses you. We also share 75% of our name lol. That Ferrari Guy (talk) 09:17, September 7, 2015 (UTC) GTA Wiki Crew Hey m8! Sorry to bother you about this again, but I really think we should start pushing, or at least openly advertising, the GTA Wiki crew. I got some ideas for at least a crew car and color, the Banshee (since it's appeared in most GTA games in some form or another, and it's fast, and reliable) or the Sabre (since it's appeared in most games since VC). The colors could be purple (a color associated with power, wealth, ambition, and creativity among others; colors that would work well for a crew looking to find everything and anything we can on a series we really like) and black (a base color that would just represent not much more than "simplicity", but it would still look cool) and white (the other color of the wiki, first of all, and a color that can be anything and everything, representing the opportunity we have) As I said earlier on last month, I'm hear for pretty much anything. I can set up a blog post here about it, try to encourage users to join and make the crew a fun place that people would want to go to. That's all I gotta say, tell me what you think about the colors (Btw, I think the one on there is a default yellow), and vehicles. I'm right here, and I can organize anything regarding the crew. Thanks! Have a good one. Mortsnarg (talk) 06:24, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a Request for Promotion to the position of Patroller. I have left this message to all GTA Wiki Staff and posted a copy of my application below for convenience. Please note that the timestamp on this message is current at the time of posting this message, not at the time of posting the Request for Promotion. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller (re-application) Good day, I wish to re-apply for the position of Patroller. My reasons remain the same as my last application, and I only wish to add two other notes: firstly, as per the advice of other Staff members, I have attempted to take a more active role as a policy enforcer since my last application, and I have issued several Image Policy reminders to the appropriate users; secondly, I have now (at the time of writing this message) made 1,097 edits on this wiki (including the creation of one new page), approximately double the number of edits made since my previous application. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:34, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah Those Accounts Were Mine But I Abandon It Ever Since That Dodo User Was Treating Me Like Garbage & I Kept Leaving GTA Wiki Because Of Dodo & Now Since I'm Back & I Want A New fresh start By Asking Questions Without That Jerk Harassing Me & Please Don't Get Me Block I Just Want A Fresh Start. Those You Ask Me About Are Gone I Don't Use Them Anymore I Hope You Understand & That Why I Came Back Here As Party Boy (Splitting Adam) Danny Trejo Dude! Lucky! I wish Danny Trejo came to our school, all we get are local authors and stuff. What did he talk about? Anyone ask questions about his movies and other projects? Mortsnarg (talk) 02:36, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah man! That's gotta be interesting, Danny Trejo is one of my favorite actors by far, it's good to hear you got to meet him! Mortsnarg (talk) 06:04, November 5, 2015 (UTC) RFP I sent in for Admin, can you vote? :) • • 16:28, November 6, 2015 (UTC) RfP I sent in for Patroller, can you vote? --MythHunter 03:43, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Comical User page picture Hello Tony, I saw the image that you uploaded to your User page depicting your character taking a "sefie" with a Rhino aiming its cannon at him, and I cannot help but say that it is very comical, and I like it. Very well done! TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:21, November 17, 2015 (UTC) GTA Wiki Crew Hi there! I'm planning this to be the last talk regarding the crew. I've been thinking of it lately, and I realized that you can never really have it as a full time crew. The GTA crew is more of a badge to wear, and just something that shows what you're a part of; not a full time active crew. My reasoning for this is: #No one is very active in it. #No one CAN be very active in it, since it's designed for a specific group of people, and #Just too loose of a foundation, and doesn't really have a singular objective in mind. That being said, I think there are things we could still do to improve it before the new year. I think we could change the emblem, and it least get rid of that hideous box it has around it; as well as changing the crew color to something more fitting. The last thing I would do, is spread the ranks out evenly, according to the persons position in the wiki, and how much activity they do (that would put me at the second lowest position; and others like Monk, if he's in the crew, at a more important position) Those are my closing thoughts on the crew. Make of it as you will; personally, I'll be making it a secondary crew, and join one of my own creation. It's still nice to have it look good for people who DO choose to be active in it, but that's just what I think. Have a good day, Merry late-Christmas and a Happy New Year. Mortsnarg (talk) 23:30, December 26, 2015 (UTC) RfP Hey man. I went for Bcrat, could you vote? Monk Talk 12:19, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Regarding my Community Noticeboard proposal Good day. I apologise if this comes across as impolite, but I have made a proposal on the Community Noticeboard that has (as of the sending of this message) been running for over a week, and has so far only received three votes (four if one were to count myself). I am anxious to have the vote closed so that I will know if I should or should not implement the proposed changes. Could all Staff members please vote on my proposal? Thank you. P.S.: I apologise if you have already voted, as I have sent this message to all Staff members. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:57, March 24, 2016 (UTC) RfP Hey bro. I went for Patroller, could you vote?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 05:12, March 27, 2016 (UTC) RE:Beta Releases Pages Thanks Tony. I will start that work after 3 and 1/2 hours from now.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:16, March 30, 2016 (UTC) NP, just take a time off from wiki and you will be fine bro.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 04:40, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :Myth you're not even doing it right. You can't simply copy the same description for every page. Some of the description isn't suitable for other games. There's subheading issues too. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 09:33, April 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: Watermarked Images Good question Tony. Truth be told I'm not 100% sure myself as it's not something we've dealt with in the past. I think as long as they're licenced correctly and it's made clear who owns the copyright then there shouldn't (fingers crossed) be too much of an issue, and if WikiGTA do have an issue we can always delete the images. Sam Talk 09:39, May 4, 2016 (UTC) WikiGTA Watermarked Images those images i uploaded it's fly away here i'll never re-upload them unless i find without watermarked image by the way wildbrick delete them [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 15:23, May 12, 2016 (UTC) hi Tony sorry for my bad English. do you know if the activities like distract cops, drop crate, destroy vehicule and destroy airplane of trevor have been removed From the freemode? Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a Request for Promotion to the position of Administrator. I have left this message to all GTA Wiki Staff and posted a copy of my application below for convenience. Please note that the timestamp on this message is current at the time of posting this message, not at the time of posting the Request for Promotion. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Administrator (re-application) Good day, I am once again applying for the position of Administrator following my former contender's (Ricardo) decision to resign from his post. My reasons for requiring this position are the same as my last request: as I primarily enforce the Media Policy, having administrative powers will allow me to correct bad image names and/or delete images without needing to consult someone else every time. Please vote as you see fit. Thank you for your time. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 09:23, May 18, 2016 (UTC) My Request for Promotion has been restarted as an Administrator election on the Community Noticeboard, as "That Ferrari Guy" wishes to compete with me for the position of Administrator. Please vote and/or comment again if you have already done so. Apologies for any inconvenience caused. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:54, May 18, 2016 (UTC) That Ferrari Guy has withdrawn his request in the election. Votes for TAlim 1994 will continue as they were originally intended. Monk Talk 21:22, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Regarding "clickbait" Good day Tony. I have noticed that you have provided examples of "clickbait" in the comments for the "GTASeriesVideos" proposal on the Community Noticeboard on the 24th of June, 2016, but I still fail to fully understand what "clickbait" actually is. Could you please explain in words, rather than provide examples? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 23:55, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Demotion vote Good day Tony, I wish to inform you that a vote is taking place on the Requests for Promotion page as I send this message, regarding your demotion as per the policy on Oddjob-ing. Please feel free to comment on the vote and explain the reason(s) for your inactivity and/or why you should not be demoted. Most importantly, be sure to increase your activity in the near future, or a demotion will be inevitable. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 21:50, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Email Notifications Hey man, you seem to know quite a bit about this wiki so I figured it would be worth asking, is there a way to redirect "edit notifications" from email to the little bell icon in the Fandom bar? Lachlan99 (talk) 05:27, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Can't Edit Monk's Section Or Any Other Section Good day Tony, I am experiencing the same issue with regards to the "Edit" links not appearing next to headers on Monk's Talk page. I am certain that the reason is because of a __NOEDITSECTION__ tag somewhere on the Talk page. However, I am unsure as to whether Monk intentionally inserted the tag or not, so I am somewhat unwilling to address the matter. You should bring the issue up with Monk himself, and he can then decide what he wishes to do. UPDATE: Monk has already addressed the issue, so no further action is needed. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 03:05, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Season's Greetings! Wishing all GTA Wiki Staff a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a Happy and Prosporous New Year! TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:09, December 25, 2016 (UTC)